


日向想要学习新的知识

by hanluis9



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanluis9/pseuds/hanluis9
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 13





	日向想要学习新的知识

“所以说..你一开始要这样做。”  
床边摆了一个台灯，日向对着橘黄色的灯光，仔细地读着。  
“他轻轻吻住他的嘴唇，舌头伸出来，与他纠缠不休...”  
“是这样吗。”影山双手撑在日向的身上，弯下腰，按照要求向日向索吻。  
他撬开齿贝，轻轻舔砥着对方的口腔，温热的舌头相互交缠着。  
日向的脸颊一下子就泛起了红晕，影山认真地亲吻着他，就像是努力地完成一项作业。  
过了很久之后，他才放过日向，从舌尖拉出来了一条长长的透明唾液。  
“啊..啊还行吧.”日向喘着气，继续坚持地拿出来yellow book。  
“....”影山瞪着他，第一百次想着，到底是日向的脑子出了毛病，还是自己的脑子有问题，居然答应了他这么不正经的请求。  
在今天的情人节里影山答应日向会满足他的一个愿望，但是让他没有想到的是，日向非但没有提出去游乐场看电影之类的正常要求，而是磨磨蹭蹭的拿出一本黄黄的书，要求今天晚上影山必须按书上行事。  
虽然即使他不提出来这个要求影山也会在晚上把他摁在床上欢度良宵，但是现在他只能苦逼地忍着欲望配合着日向。  
影山修长的手指划过日向白皙的脖颈（日向：对！就是这样），优美的颈部线条在夜里无声地诱惑着影山，影山滚动了一下喉结，向下用手覆盖了白皙的胸部。  
结实的胸肌被用力地揉捏着，被含在手里的草莓又时不时地触碰这影山的掌心，日向先是发出了几声吃痛声，然后便只能听见他在低低地娇喘着。  
白皙的胸部被用力玩弄后泛出淡淡地浅红，胸前的两颗草莓粒高挺着，整个人都染上了情欲。  
“等等，还有！”日向喘着气，再一次拿出书本，找到上一次读到的位置。  
“他用齿间轻轻地摩擦着胸前的乳粒，将它含在嘴唇里吮吸着，直到整个胸部都泛起好看的颜色”  
......  
好看个球啊！  
自己有多辛苦多难受只有自己知道！  
影山抬起头，哭着般地上扬嘴角，笑得很狰狞。  
“唔...影山..怎么了.”  
“没什么，”影山只能将偷偷划到双腿之间的手指收回来，压抑住自己的欲望，转而低下头亲吻着日向的乳粒。  
“毕竟是我答应你的事，我会做到的。”  
“嗯...啊”日向低喘着  
影山舔砥着乳粒，在嘴里用唾沫打湿了它，另一个手则捏住另一边，用力地揪起。  
疼痛又舒服的感觉像电流一样穿过全身，日向朦胧着眼睛，唇瓣里的声音随着影山的动作而越发甜腻。  
另一边含在嘴里的乳粒被轻轻叼起，轻轻地摩擦着，之后又被含在嘴腔里用力地吮吸。  
“啊啊..哈”额头的发丝被汗水打湿，日向喘息着，露出来一个傻傻的笑容，  
“书上写的还真是挺对的...啊...影山..慢一点唔..”  
"......"  
清晰的舔砥声响在两个人的耳畔，乳粒挺立在胸前，沾着透明的唾液，让它显得更加可口。  
“唔...影山..说声‘好甜’ 。”  
伏在日向身上的男子向前伸直腰板，唇瓣还湿润着泛着水色，影山靠近日向的耳畔，嗓音低沉地开口，  
“好甜。”  
染上情欲的声音带着几分沙哑，对方无意识地将热气喷洒在耳畔，日向小小地惊呼了一声，感觉自己的身体快要软成一滩水。  
“嗯...嗯唔..”  
影山的手指在乳粒上打着旋，终于慢慢地向下滑。  
影山黑色的眼眸里带着几分得意，他把日向的双腿分开，摸着日向的大腿内侧，挑逗着他高高挺立的男性。  
“怎么，这次还想看书吗？”影山双腿跪在床上，以着胜利者的姿态抬起了日向纤细的腰。  
“！！要！”日向仿佛突然从情欲中清醒了一样，他挣扎着，从枕头下摸出了书。  
“......”影山睁大了眼睛，仿佛被惊呆了一样。  
“你这笨蛋！为什么非要对一本黄书纠缠不休！”  
“可...可是，”日向的眼神湿漉漉的，对他辩解道  
“都已经做到这一步了，在不坚持下去不是很可惜吗？”  
“？？？”  
影山握着日向的腰，自己都也已经光着腿在床上半天了，两个人就这样相互凝视着。  
空气沉默了一会，最后，影山先叹了口气。  
“好吧，笨蛋，快说我下一步要做什么。”  
他低头又看了看自己胯下的高高昂起，胀到一种几乎无法忍受的状态，于是又威胁道  
“不过你这笨蛋一定要给我快一点。”  
“嗯嗯。”日向对着台灯翻着书，在影山的控制下他的身体在空中倾斜成一条直线。  
“我也很难受啊，不过一定要有始有终嘛....好了影山，你可以进来了。”  
命令初下，影山便迫不及待地双手抬着他的腰，慢慢进入。  
蜜穴处被影山的男性撑开，密道也被他渐渐地塞满。胯下传来的紧致炽热的感觉让影山终于满足似地呼出一口气。  
柔软的密道紧紧裹着他的男性，是任何一个男人都无法抗拒，为之疯狂。  
影山抬高日向的腰部，缓缓抽动着。  
“不..不要...”日向低声说着，眼睛里泛着雾气，看着仿佛离自己很远的影山。  
“嗯..嗯你应该第一次进去六分，第二次进去八分，第三次才能..唔全部进入。”  
“哈？日向你真的傻了吗？！”  
“不..这样才能把蜜穴开扩充分，更舒服...嗯书上讲的..”  
影山停下律动，他的头顶冒着三个肉眼可见巨大的问号，他一手把书拿过来，下身插在日向的身体里，打开书不耐烦地翻着。  
“这些要求都是反人类的吧！只有你这个呆子才会信！”  
“唔..影山不要这么说我..”  
“笨蛋，我有说错那一点吗？”影山拍了下日向的屁股，软弹的手感好极了。  
“呜呜...”  
再翻过几页后，影山突然发现什么好消息似的，半天没有开始律动的男性突然兴奋地一口气插到底，直接撞在敏感点上。  
“呃..啊啊.”日向扭动了一下身体，身体深处突然传出快感，并且瞬间蔓延到全身。  
“影山，你在做什么啊。”日向软弱无力地问道，鼻息间带着些撒娇般的味道。  
影山把书翻开到一页，递给了趴在床上的翔阳。  
他放下日向的腰肢，转而向前扑去，扣住他的手掌，在日向的正上方看着他做爱时水灵灵的眼睛。  
“把这些念给我听，好不好。”影山低低地说着，热气喷洒在翔阳绯红的脸颊上，墨黑的发丝黏在脸颊上，语气中带着无法拒绝的意味。  
“唔...”日向红着脸，一边抱怨着一边看着书，  
“好..好肉麻..根本做不到嘛！”  
“不要这样，”他与日向的距离更近了，双手扣紧，朦胧的眼里只有沾染上情欲的彼此。  
“就当做是情人节礼物了。”  
“嗯.嗯...”日向红着脸，微微转过头，对着灯光念着。  
“请更深更深的上我..我喜欢那样...那样让我.”日向犹豫般地瞥了眼影山，灯光让这个害羞的眼神显得更加诱人。  
“更舒服。”  
寂静的夜里只能听见两个人沉重的呼吸声，日向闭了下眼睛又睁开，心一横，继续念着，  
“我喜欢你摸我的胸部，喜欢你亲吻我时微微闭起的眼睛，还有我还想和你无时无刻地做爱，无论多少次我都不会感到满足。”  
“因为...”日向感到口舌干燥，在橘黄色的灯光下他的眼睛流光四溢，他仰起头看着影山，继续说道。  
“我喜欢你，我最最喜欢你了。”  
时间仿佛停止了一下，两个人的目光对视着，但日向却害羞到想刨个坑躲到地下，以避开影山炽热到低沉的视线。  
相持的寂静突然被打破了，日向还没来的及发出一声惊呼，他被翻身压到下面，许久未动的男性在他的身体里猛烈地前插着。  
“啊啊..哈..啊”日向张开唇瓣，吐出甜腻的娇喘，  
“嗯..哈..影山..唔太快了！”  
在自己上方的影山没有说话，仗着身高差的优势，他把日向完全笼罩在自己的阴影之下。  
“唔....啾..唔.哈啊..”被按着后脑勺，日向抬起头被迫与影山接吻。  
舌头之间相互交缠着，比刚开始的亲吻剧烈的多，如果刚开始地话是完成作业，现在的吻完全发自本能，发自想把对方完全地吃到肚子里。  
密道紧紧地收缩着，吞吐着巨大的男性，在相交处每一次地碰撞时候都会发出响亮地啪啪声。  
“嗯..啊啊啊..”日向在他的身下颤抖着，随着影山的动作而起伏着，他抓紧床单，眼前一片发白。  
日向的全身上下都在快感的掌控之中，浑身的感觉只有影山一次又一次将他贯穿，狠狠地碾压过敏感点，他扬起脖颈，唇瓣张开，只能发出一声声的叫喊。  
“...日向。”影山抓住了日向的手掌，覆盖着它，他肩膀的肌肉抖动着，每一次都插到最深处。  
“嗯啊啊啊啊...影山唔啊啊啊..”再一次狠狠地插进，肉体之间碰撞在黑夜里发出了响亮的声音。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”日向尖叫着，浑身突然紧绷成一条不可思议的弧线，紧紧地夹着还在身体里的影山。  
男性被密道不留缝隙地裹着，在剧烈地收缩中，影山喘着气，终于在一阵发麻地感觉中在日向的身体里彻彻底底地射出。  
汗水顺着额头留下，男性还埋在日向身体里抖动，将一股又一股的白浊留在最深处。  
“哈..哈..”日向把头埋在枕头里，笑着说，  
“影山可真是一头野兽呢。”  
“什么意思，呆子。”他抽出来男性，转而躺在日向的身边，从背后环抱住他。  
“唔...没什么。”日向想他的怀里主动地缩了缩，  
“在夸你床上真是凶猛。”  
“切。”影山闭上眼睛，搭在日向身上的手又向前伸关掉了台灯  
在黑暗里他们两个紧紧相依，肌肤相贴，在夜里也不觉得寒冷。  
“对了，”影山的声音在日向身后悠悠响起。  
“那本书...可真是是本好书啊。”  
“啊？！影山你居然是这样的人！”日向发出了吃惊的声音。  
“笨蛋！明明是你先比我更过分的。”  
“唔..那也不行。”  
“算了..那样的书你还有吗？”  
“影山！”  
“好了不说了。”影山把日向那边的被角掖了掖，  
“赶紧睡觉。”  
其实能看到日向一脸害羞向自己表白真的很不错，影山闭上眼睛，把日向抱在了怀里。  
再来学习一次，他发现自己也不是真的很介意。


End file.
